NO WAY!
by Fairytales-are-better
Summary: Edward leaves Bella I NO ITS BEEN DONE 1000 TIMES DONT H8 ME! anyway he leaves but not how and when you think he did, Bella is a vamp in this really imature crazy coven but is everything as peachy as it seems or is Bella falling apart at the seams?
1. Chapter 1

I turned the next page of my book at vampire speed clutching it eagerly, I actually found an exciting book that I HAVENT read before and I was just up the Part where Liz realizes Brett was missing and she was running to find Jenny which is awesome cause they had this MAJOR fight over chuck and haven't spoken in AGES. I stopped my internal rambling and continued reading the story.

Half an Hour Latter

"OMG, OMG, OMG"

"What"? Elle said running and jumping on my bean bag and jolting me slightly.

"Liz Just told Brett she loved him and he ran away AGAIN! And Seth tried to kiss Kelly and Chuck punched him in the face and LINDA HAD A MISCARRAGE" I yelled talking super fast.

"Bells you DO realizes this is a FICTIONAL book" Elle said raising her eyebrows

I pouted and she grinned "We're going hunting wanna come"

"I'd rather find out if Linda is going to be ok" I retorted  
"Too bad your coming" She shouted making the book disappear (you see Elle has the power to teleport objects which gets on everybody's nerves allot but eh shit happens)

"Where is it" I glare

"I'll give it back AFTER you come hunting with us" She smirks

"I could kill you, you know" I say attempting a death glare

"Too bad you're not a newborn anymore isn't it" she giggles "and if you kill me you will never know if Brad"-

"It's Brett"

"Whatever you'll never know if BRETT comes back now will you?"

"I hate you"

"Everyone knows it's impossible to NOT love me"

"Justin I have NO idea how you put up with her" I mutter I hear laughing from downstairs

"Enough do you want me to get Blake up here or are you going to come down civilly"

"I told you I'm not coming, I'm NOT thirsty"

Elle shook her head her blonde curls bouncing everywhere

"You know you may be 150 but you Height combined with you maturity level may lead people to believe your 8" I retort

"HA! You already used the height joke twice today remember our deal? Two jokes and if you go over you owe me a favour"

Damn that evil fairy sometimes I swear she is an overgrown evil fairy that just CLAIMS to be a vampire but I held my tongue not wanting to owe ANOTHER favour

"2 FAVOURS"

"What I only made one joke" I said outraged

"You were going to make another I could see it in your eyes"

"ZANE ELE IS CHEATING" I yell even though I didn't need to raise my voice above normal volume

I hear the whisper of the wind as he zooms up the stairs and stops in the doorway, he has chocolate hair that always falls in his eyes and a 6pack that is to-die-for I swear Zane is the sexiest- opps second sexiest man alive, I wouldn't COULDNT allow myself to think of the sexiest man alive or I would go through another "Phase" well it is kind of the same "Phase" Just over and over again and what caused this "Phrase" I hear you ask HE did HE caused that phrase, not much info I know but you see-

"Uh Bella" Zane asks

"Yes Sexy"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Oh did I say that out loud how strange"

Elle and Zane exchanged a glance

"I'm FINE" I exclaim

"Excellent so you can come hunting" Elle squeals

Zane rolls his eyes and gives me a look that says Just don't argue I grin

"Fine but Zane has to carry me" I smirk, Zane and I aren't going out but we flirt mercilessly its just mucking around he thinks of me as a sister and I think of him as a brother enough said.

"But Bells it was MY turn to be carried by Zane" Elle mock protests

"Hey I heard that" Justin calls I can just picture his "hurt" expression

"Aww Jay I still love you" Elle squeals and runs down the stairs, are we the most immature Coven of vampires or what?

"Well Isabella after you" Zane bows and holds out the door

"No way you have to carry me remember"

"I would but don't you remember last time I carried you down the stairs"

I giggled "Youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu " I whine

"Well actually I didnt pro"-

"Zaaannneeee plleaaseeee"

"Please what?"

"Pleaaseee Sexy?"

"Alright Beautiful" He smirks

"YAY" I Jump on his back and wrap my legs around his waist

"GUYS COME ON" Blake shouted super impatiently

We are in front of him in seconds

"Where are Justin and Elle?" Zane asks

"Making out in the bathroom" Blake snorts "See this is what happens when you deny Bella her rights to being carried"

"See I guess that just means you will have to carry me everywhere" I sang

"No" Zane protests "This sort of thing happens whenever Elle and Justin are in the same room together"

Ok let me catch you up to speed

I am in a Coven with Elle Justin Blake and Zane and we have been together for 50 years and are super close.

Zane is my Black haired muscled up BFF/brother who I tell everything to he is the most immature person I have ever met which is saying something cause we are all pretty damn immature and loves telling lame jokes (insert eye rolling here)

Elle (Full name Ellen Lillian Jennifer Rose but she will murder you if you call her anything but Elle) She is like my sister she is the one you found me when- ANYWAY I love her heaps even when she drags me to shopping centres and takes me to nightclubs (shudder)

Justin is Elle's other half they are inseparable except for when Elle drags me to shopping centres and night clubs he has blonde hair loves to gamble and muck around but when things get serious he is the most overprotective idiot you could ever meet (oh yeah he has curly blonde hair in case you wanted to know)

And finally Blake he is also an overprotective idiot heck all the boys were anyway he likes to think of himself as the mature one that is above all our childish antics but that couldn't be further from the truth if you ever beat him in anything you won't hear the end of it for years. (Oh yeah and if you ever tease his awesome sex hair prepare to die, I however happen to think it's awesome which is why when ever me and Elle have a stupid fight he always takes my side)

"Uhhhh Bellaaa" Blake asks

"Mmm?"

"Why did you just describe everyone out loud?"

"Drat did it again" I mutter I had to stop unconsciously speaking my thoughts out loud

Blake threw Zane a questioning look but Zane was almost on the floor laughing

"GUYS ARE WE GOING HUNTING OR NOT" Elle yells

"And where have you been" Zane waggles his eyebrows at Elle

"Bathroom"

"Vampires don't USE the bathroom" Zane retorts

"well OBVIOUSLY I was in there with Jaykins"

"Jaykins" I snicker while Justin opps sorry I mean Jaykins throws Elle a dirty look

"Sorry Baby" She murmurs

"Yeah don't be upset Jaykins we still love you" Zane coos I slap him a high five

Justin storms outside followed by the rest of us

"RACE YOU" I Yell as soon as we are out the door as usual Zane and Blake are the only ones who bother to take up my challenge.

We race through the forest stirring up leaves as we go We race to our usual spot near a huge river that attract lots of wild life.

"I WIN" Blake announces I was outraged because he most certainly did NOT win I was a centimetre in front of him.

I opened my mouth to argue but thought better of it letting my mature side take over (Yes its still there, it may be buried deep but its DEFINETLY is still there, I may just ignore it most of the time....)

Elle and Justin FINALLY made it to the clearing hands linked together.

3 HOURS LATTER (yeah I Know get over it you don't really want to know what Elle and Bella Dared Zane to do anyway; I don't think Justin will ever be the same again)

We were still in the forest Justin and Elle were making out in a tree and I was throwing rocks at them (hehehe) Justin was glaring at me the whole way through it, it was quite entertaining.

Suddenly my piercing scream broke the not so silent silence I spun around

"YOU WET MY HAIR"!!!!!! I screeched glaring at Zane who held I bucket he got from who knows where.

"You have vampire hair it can't be ruined"

I shook it out in his direction

"You are so dead "

"Bring it little sis"

I pushed him in the river, unfortunately that also ended up with me landing on top of him also in the river. I squealed and we began to fight in the river. I won of course, I always win.

* * *

I had wondered a bit further away from the group than was normal they were all boring, Justin and Elle were making out AGAIN, Bella was throwing rocks at them and Zane was planning a practical joke on Bella anyway I was bored so I started following this strange scent I had picked up I don't think anyone had noticed it but I was curious.

* * *

I was waiting super impatiently for my vision to come true, Jasper told me not to waste my time that it was probably nothing but still I waited for the vampire with the messy black hair and golden eyes.

And he should be comes through those trees right about now....

"Finally" I exclaim

* * *

I was just starting to think about heading back when I heard I voice

"Finally"

I jumped and hissed in surprise

"Don't go" The vampire pled (she was obviously a vampire short spiky black hair and golden eyes, a veggie one too couldn't hurt to talk I might actually make a friend that has a maturity level)

"Hi" I say recovering from my shock "I'm Blake"

"Alice" She smiled warmly "So I was wondering if you could help me Blake see I have visions of the future and I saw myself meeting you here today I just don't know why"

Wow she was forward I couldn't think of a response to that so I told her a little bit about myself ignoring the fact that her name sounded familiar.

"Uh I live not far from here and I'm in a coven of 5 I can see people's past with one touch of my palm and uh I used to have blue eyes does that help?"

She frowned "No, I can't understand it why would Bella's face keep appearing if...." She trailed off I froze for a second.

"You know Bella"

"I _knew_ I Bella" Alice said her lip trembling "But I don't think she is alive anymore at least if she is she would be very old, it's complicated"

"Oh" So it wasn't the same Bella then, the way Alice was talking it was as if she was friends with a human impossible!

"Why" Alice asked slowly

"Nothing, well it's just I have a Bella In my coven I thought you might know her, obviously a mistake" I was starting to ramble.

She nodded her eyes were glassy, what was with her?

"So um" I began

"I'm sorry coming here was a mistake I have to go"

"No wait" But she was already gone.

I went back slowly processing the weird encounter

"ZANE STOP IT NOW!" I heard Bella shriek/giggle I swear if those two don't get together soon I would pull my hair out. But no they just kept insisting they were "BFFE" whatever that means

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT SWAN" Zane yelled back, what was with all the yelling?

"This" she said and I heard grunting thumping and splashing

"Don't hide behind me" Elle Squealed, I walked out into the clearing to the weirdest sight.

Bella and Zane were soaked to the bone Zane was standing behind Elle using her like a shield and Bella was up in a tree laughing at them. Justin was scrubbing his face in the stream for some reason unknown to me, then again this was OUR coven and things had been weirder.

"uhhh guys" I say "Can I ever leave you alone?"

"BLAKE" Bella screams pouncing on me and giving me a huge wet hug

"EWWWWW" I scream before remembering I'm supposed to be mature "Bella stop it"

She froze then I froze because she never listens to me.

Then the weirdest thing happens she leans down and SNIFFS ME

"Where have you been" She asks quietly and her eyes are empty I breath in sharply because her eyes haven't looked like that since we found her alone 50 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eddddddddddwwwwwwaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddd" Emmett drawled annoyingly I didn't answer.

"Edddddddwwwwwwwwwaaarrrrdddd"

Silence

"RAWDA DAY"

"What?" I mumble sceptically rolling my eyes Emmett froze in shock because getting me and speak AND roll my eyes was an unheard of victory these days.

"Well" I snapped

"n,nothing" He stuttered and walked away then I heard his next fading words

"Hey Jasper if you ever want to make Edward say something speak in pig Latin"

Followed by

"What? You're an idiot Emmett, what did you do when he replied?"

"uhhh came to you"

Then someone else came into the convocation, Rose.

"You guys know he can probably still hear you right" She said

"Oh......hey Edward"

"No Jasper you mean ye hay Rawda Day"

"Is that even how you speak pig Latin?"

"uhhhh sure"

I then tuned out my stupid family, pain was white hot in my chest it was getting stronger everyday and Bella was the cause I can't believe I did that to her, If I had just been a bit quicker! Why did I even leave! It was the worst time to leave as well she was in so much pain......

"EDWARD" Alice screamed in concern running to my side just as I started moaning.

With the lesser part of my brain I heard Rosalie mutter "Not again, I hope Esme isn't here"

"Edward, Edward"!

"So stupid" I moan

"You're not It wasn't you fault"

I didn't listen to her the pain was like wild fire and I sunk lower onto the floor trying not to think.

"She's been in there for 2 weeks now" I fretted as Justin wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't worry" Zane says "She's been through this before she'll snap out of it" but his voice was too strained for comfort.

"Maybe I should check on her" Zane said after a couple of seconds

"No" I protest "Its girl stuff you wouldn't understand"

Justin rolled his eyes

"You go check on her then" Zane said fists clenched "I'll focus all my thoughts on trying not to hunt down and kill the bastard that did this to her"

I nodded and Zoomed into the house, up the stairs into her room.

I knocked then entered

"Bella?" I murmur

"So the loin fell in love with the lamb"

I hear her mutter

"What a stupid lamb"

"What a sick masochistic loin"

"Why.....?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you run away from me before?"

"You know why"

"No I mean exactly what did I do wrong? I'll have to be on my guard, you see, so I better start learning what I shouldn't do. This for example seems to be alright."

"You didn't do anything wrong Bella this was my fault"

"But I want to help, if I can, to not make this harder for you"

"Well...It was just how close you were. Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled by our alienness...I wasn't expecting you to come so close. And the smell of your _throat"_

"Okay then... no throat exposure"

I paused at the door and stared at her sitting on her bed muttering to herself what I hear didn't make any sense. **(A/N that was page 230 in my twilight copy if anyone was wondering) **

"Bella?"

She jumped and spun around blinking several times

"ZANE?" She shrieked, he zoomed up the stairs

"Bella?" he said his voice was strained again. What happened next so unexpected my mouth popped open in shock. She leapt on him and attacked his lips.

He stumbled several steps back, catching himself on the doorframe

She is sliding her hands up his shirt and kissing down his neck.

"B,b,bella"

"Help me forget" She begged

"Bell-"

"I DONT WANT TO REMEMBER ANYMORE"

I stepped in "Bella this isn't going to help he"-

"don't YOU start YOU THINK ITS EASY FOR ME TO WATCH YOU AND JUSTIN MADLY IN LOVE, I CANT LET GO OF HIM ITS KILLING ME" her eyes were wild she was going on a full scale panic attack, can vampires even have panic attacks?

She started kissing him again.

She needed help, Zane shot me a look asking for help I stared back not knowing what to do, he glanced back at Bella's wild face. She was beyond reason, Insane! Zane hesitated for a second then started to kiss her back.

My mouth hit the floor and I stopped breathing WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING!

Zane pushed Bella back onto her bed and pressed his lips to hers twice more before letting her go completely.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed

Zane's Jaw was clenched and his eyes blazed with anger and concern as he stared down at Bella I could sense a reckless plan forming.

3 hours later

"Guys this is stupid" I say helplessly as they jumped from the balcony grim faced and determined.

"No it makes perfect sense" Zane retorted his face was hard and I had a feeling he wasn't telling me something.

"That Vampire knew Bella I know she did what other explanation can we have for her acting that way?" he continued "I can't believe you didn't tell us this earlier" he shot at Blake grinding his teeth.

"I won't let you go" I said firmly

"Elle" Justin began

"No" I said "He is being unreasonable"

And what happened next was timed so perfectly it was like they didn't even stop to consider it like they were telepathic it was creepy.

Justin smashed his lips to mine wrapping his hands around my waist and locking them there. I was distracted for half a second but that's all it took. I tried to get out of his grasp but his arms were like vices. Blake helped him drag me back to the house and Zane, Zane was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Um yeah next chapter...its kinda Just a filler!**

**Not the best grammer!**

* * *

I clutched Edwards's hand hoping against hope that this would be over soon. Edward went; I suppose you could call it insane at least once a day sometimes more. Most of his time he spent staring at the wall but then some small insignificant thing would set him off. You could never tell what it was going to be. Everyone treaded carefully around him, in some ways Edward was treated exactly like a crazy person. It was pretty bad when he lost his temper with himself or was buried so deep in self loathing he seemed unreachable even when you stood beside him but it was when he got angry at someone else that's when things got very ugly. He once even attacked Esme! Of course when that happened he fled to Alaska It took all six of us to drag him back. I still remember when I wore a blue blouse one day and he completely flipped his lid ripped it to shreds screamed at me for hours. I was really scared then, Jasper was livid but everyone convinced him not to touch Edward, or ordered might be a better word.

So this morning while I held Edward's hand and made soothing noises I was secretly relived it had happened so early in the day because Esme wasn't in the house and that his rage was directed inside. Selfish I know but that's how I felt. Of course I was also blazing with concern, stupid Emmett I had no doubt this was his fault.

"Stop" Edward said breathlessly

"My fault, not Emmett's its mine STOP"

I flinched "I'm sorry Edward, sorry!"

He noticed my flinch and his face went blank, all the pain leaving his face. He got up without a word and sat back on the lounge switching on the T.V but not watching it.

"Edward" I wanted to say "Edward stop look at me tell me what's hurting you we can handle it, we can get through it together, we are family" but I stopped even thinking the words in case it set him off. I flew up the stairs and into Jaspers arms.

"Hey Bella" I said trying to act normal "look what I got" I held out her book hoping to force a reaction from her. It worked she smiled. I handed it to her but she didn't pick it up.

"Elle tell me what's wrong with me?" She begged "I need to know, I used to look ugly but I thought he didn't care about looks, Maybe I was too boring or stupid or stubborn or maybe I wasn't tall enough or short enough or not bold enough, maybe if he could have read my mind or understood me" She babbled at top speed "Maybe he thought I didn't love him enough, that my human emotions were just weak shadows"

"Stop" I said "Bella there is NOTHING wrong with you absolutely nothing you have to stop picturing him as a knight in shining armour when he is obviously just a retard in tin foil"

She paused and gave a forced laugh "you spend too much time on face book"

"Who says I stole that line off face book?" I grinned I could feel Bella coming back to her normal self

"I know you to well" She mutters before picking up the book and turning it over

"Boys in books are better" She suddenly announced "I wish Brett was real"

"Who?" I say mystified

"Brett" She says exasperated "Honestly do listen to anything I talk about"

"Ummm OH there was that thing last week about whatsherface and the something a rather"

"You mean how your twin sister was coming down to visit but couldn't, because she thought her history with Zane would get to me?"

"No way really?" I gasped

Bella rolled her eyes "I have told you this 3 times"

"She has some nerve" I laughed "She knows full well you and Zane aren't together"

"Hey Bella" Blake called "The wii is getting a little dusty and I beat your high score WEEKS ago"

"What!" Bella said zooming down the stairs I rolled my eyes, this conversation was obviously over.

My thoughts couldn't help lingering back to Bella's hopeless face her wild eyes her _pain_ I growled at nothing heading to the place we had hunted what seemed like forever ago... I hated when Bella went through her 'Phases' but all I seemed to be able to do was watch and wait till they were over. This time I had power, and I was NOT going to sit on my ass and do nothing.

When I arrived I skidded to a stop faced with a problem I didn't have time to think through back at the house. What trigged this Vamp's Visions?

I was a loss but determined to meet her. Blake described her in detail to me before Elle found out about the plan. My rage died a little while I thought about how the hell I was going to make this work. If I couldn't even find the Vampire how was I going to carry out the rest of the plan? I wish Blake had come with me.

15 later and I hadn't come up with a single thing that would trigger her stupid visions, all I had resolved was to meet her I didn't care how long it took.

.................................

"Why can't I go" My wife said furiously

"Alice it isn't wise" Carlisle began

"You mean it isn't sane" Rose muttered "Honestly Alice he is a complete stranger who knows what he wants and you said yourself he was furious in the vision"

I clenched my jaw "What?" I said flatly "you want to go off and meet an angry strange vampire by yourself?"

"I will be FINE, he had golden eyes and besides I don't even remember asking any of you permission"

"What If I go with her" Emmett asked

I calmed down a bit, if Emmett went with Alice the Vampire would be more hesitant to try something and even if he did we would win. I shot Emmett a grateful look

"Besides" Emmett began "This could be fun"

"Okay so we agree I can go come on Emmett" Alice said in a rush

"Now?" Emmett asked surprised

"Of course, he is waiting there as we speak entirely clueless as to how to contact me"

"Emmett" Rose growled "This is stupid"

I calmed rose, made her more agreeable just cause I felt like I owed Emmett for a moment ago.

"So can we please leave?" Alice said loudly

Rose shot me a glare "...fine..."

"K BYE, come on Emmett"

"Doesn't anyone care what I have to say anymore" huffed

Edward randomly walked past not looking at anything

"Hey Edward how are you today?" Esme asked sweetly

"I'm fine" He sighed quietly we all knew he only bothered to answer because Esme asked the question.

* * *

**Done...Review and the chapters come faster...............................Just a hint!**


	4. Chapter 4

ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW 

"Emmett we have to approach cautiously" I huffed

"I KNOW, how many times do you have to tell me"

"Until you actually listen to me"

"I do listen I am NOT BEING LOUD"

I think you will find you are" A voice said, Jumping down from a high tree branch

"Hey Zane" I said hiding my nervousness from him

He narrowed his eyes and Emmett was suddenly to quite, he stood behind me like a huge shadow and I could feel him flexing his muscles did Emmett honestly know nothing about subtlety?

We stood in silence for a while before I decided to break the tension

"So uh who are you" I shrugged Emmet snorted and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Listen I know you know Bella but I want to stay out of her life ok?"

"W,w,what" Emmett stuttered "Bella's dead"

I hate those words with a fierce passion I mentally hit Emmett over the head for saying that. I know Edward hated them even more than I did I'm not exaggerating when I say he lit the meadow on fire one time. That was probably one of the more frightening moments of my life.

"Don't give me that bullshit she knows you, you're Alice" He nodded to me "and you're Emmett" He was hissing the words. I was so shocked, not used to strangers knowing my name...is this how everyone feels when I first meet them?

Emmett was getting a temper now

"How do you know us?" he growled

"I know enough...she tells me everything"

"WHO THE HELL IS _SHE_?"

"Bella, you idiot"

"WE DONT KNOW A BELLA ANYMORE"

Zane stopped quite suddenly like someone had hit him in the stomach

"You mean you _think_ she's dead, she didn't contact you?"

"Have you not been listening I said through clenched teeth regretting the decision to come see him already

"She's not" He whispered "She's alive"

"Piss off" Emmett growled "You don't know what you are talking about, fuck off my family doesn't this crap, come on Alice"

To Zane Emmett probably looked furious but I knew he was close to crying...or you know what I mean...Emmett didn't deal with emotional stress very well.

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

"Puuuhleasee I owned you"

"You did not, that was a total fluke" Blake protested

I groaned at him "Face it you play Nintendo Wii like a girl"

"Rematch" He growled "NOW"

"Nah" I shrugged "I'm so tired from beating you the last time"

Justin rolled his eyes "come on Elle lets go, they are going to be a while"

"I think you're scared" Blake tried "I think you know I'm going to win"

"No" I laughed

Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yup"

"Nup"

"Yup"

"Nup"

"Yeaaah"

"Naaaaaaahhh"

"Uh huh"

"Nu uh"

"Ye-"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP" Elle screamed

I grinned

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Y-

"Elle" Justin cut in "Can't you see what she's doin-"

"Shhh Justin not now"

"But-"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"But El-"

"No"

I grew bored of the game now I was no longer involved and looked at Blake

"So when will Zane come back from running errands" I said sarcastically I knew they were hiding something... it was bloody obvious but they kept acting dumb. Actually I think I should leave the word acting out of that sentence. Everyone stopped what they were doing and exchanged a nervous glance.

ROSE POINT OF VIEW

It was bad enough Alice went off to see the hostile Vampire but she had to drag Emmett along with her? I was going crazy with worry; I was going to do some serious damage to that pixie when she came back.

"Don't bother" Edward said dryly

I gritted my teeth and held back the comment I was about to make it didn't really matter since he could read minds and I could almost hear Edward's smug smile I spun around and hissed at him.

"Oooh now I'm scared" He said sarcastically he looked me dead in the eyes and there was a kind of manic glint in his that scared me, stopped me from retaliating.

"Esme do you need help with that?" I called up the stairs where she was arranging the second floor sitting room yet again.

"No dear I'm fine"

"I really would like to help though" I called nervously

"She said she was fine" Edward said harshly

"I didn't ask your opinion" I shot back trying to act normal

He froze you could physically see something in his brain click and he suddenly seemed a million miles away I breathed in sharply

"Edward?" I whispered he responded with something that was halfway between a whimper and a gasp, crap not again!

"Carlisle" I called tensely and backed away as my father came to comfort Edward I saw Carlisle Grab Edward's hand before I bolted. I was to chicken to deal with Edward when he was like this I couldn't stand it; it scared the crap out of me. I wanted my brother back so badly.

EDWARD POINT OF VIEW

I felt angry and restless I could barely get a handle on the pain, I couldn't get my mind around it to think straight. The anger had come out of nowhere and I couldn't hold both the anger and the pain at the same time when most days I could barely contain the pain. So selfishly I decided to try and unload some of the anger onto someone else.

Rose was closest her thoughts were on Emmett and I sifted through her mind for a minute before finding something to comment on.

..._some serious damage to that pixie when she came back..._

"Don't bother" I called in a tone that I knew would annoy her it worked she spun around and hissed

"Oooh now I'm scared" I taunted waiting for her to snap...so close.

"Esme do you need help with that?" She called upstairs with hints of terror...wait terror? My sister was scared of me? I didn't know what to feel but the anger was getting stronger boiling over.

"No dear I'm fine" Esme Replied in that motherly tone she seemed to always have no matter what she was talking about.

"I really would like to help though" Rose persisted which egged on my anger

"She said she was fine" I snapped

"Nobody asked you" Rose retorted angrily

Finally a response I expected but my mind was a few seconds slow. Then it made the connection my body already had. I couldn't see or hear the others anymore but I could vaguely hear their panicked thoughts. That's how I knew this was another flashback not a reality.

"_Bella Please don't do this"_

"_You don't understand though"_

"_I do understand I do honestly!"_

"_You said-"_

"_Bella" I smirked "I understand"_

_She looked me in the eyes for a moment "You don't listen though" she decided_

"_What?" I asked surprised_

"_You still think you're right and I'm wrong"_

_I hesitated but she took that for a yes, which it most defiantly wasn't _

"_So this will prove that I do and that you are wrong"_

"_It's unnecessary because I honestly don't care if you do or not, that you do at all is enough for me" _

_She narrowed her eyes "what If I WANT to get it though?" _

"_What if I don't want you to?" I contradicted _

"_Nobody asked you" She smiled brightly stopping my breathing and making me smile in response_

"_Bella" I breathed "For the last time you are not getting a tattoo to prove you love me more than I love you"_

Carlisle's thoughts were getting stronger interfering with the flashback and Bella's face

_Edward? Edward! Can you hear me? It's ok I'm here. Stop screaming please stop screaming. _

I had been screaming? I opened my eyes feeling like I was a human who had surfaced from a dark pool and could now see and hear clearly again. Bella was not here, not safe, she was _dead._

I choked and clutched Carlisle's hand for a moment before taking off into the forest. My family couldn't see me like this.

**Done... the end of this chapter is a little more serious but it was sort of necessary.**

**So review and I'll update **


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont Really like this Chapter it was harder to write but I put it up anyway.**

**Review for updates!**

Blake point of view

"NO!" Bella screamed

"Bella" I reasoned calmly "It's for the best"

"WHY WOULD ZANE DO THIS"

"Do what" Zane asked walking through the door

"YOU HID ANOTHONY"

Zane looked bewildered and I shot him a look of desperation I had said everything to try and get her to calm down but nothing worked.

"Bella you're teddy is right here" Zane said causing Bella to get down off the dining room table, how the hell did he do that?

"Oh so it is thanks Zane" Bella giggled "And it's a MOUNTAIN lion not a teddy bear"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Anthony" Zane apologized to the stuffed animal

I walked out of the kitchen "How does he do that" I muttered to Justin

"Do what?" Justin asked lifting his head slightly from Elle's lap

"Understand Bella so well? Honestly sometimes she is like a 3 year old"

"Am not" Bella called from the other room

"Are too" I call back

"He is Just Jealous because I am so much more skilled at Wii than him" I heard her explain to Zane

"Ah I see that explains his sulky attitude" Zane replied

I became horrified and Justin watched my expression closely

"Yes SHE is the one who acts like a 3 year old"

I grimaced and Elle laughed

ZANE POINT OF VIEW

I watch Bella turn her back and join the others in the living room once she was out of sight my expression darkened I clenched my fists and walked away from the house. Bella lied! She lied! I can't believe it; she swore she would tell him before going through with it!

50 YEARS AGO (Zane point of view)

**(Author's note: hopefully this won't get to confusing, I tried to explain it as best I could but if you still don't understand what happened by the end of the chapter Email me and I'll explain :D) **

"_Bella you need to face you're past otherwise it will haunt you forever" I murmured trying not to sound corny I just couldn't explain it right. I know exactly how she felt, that kind of pain kills you._

"_I can't Zane" she cried hopelessly "He will hate me I know he will"_

"_Bella if he loves you as much as you say he does then-"_

"_It doesn't _matter_" She said gritting her teeth _

"_Then tell him what you're about to do"_

"_I will after, Zane Just get me through this"_

"_No tell him first" _

"_FINE meet me 3 weeks from now, that's when Edward goes hunting again"_

"_And the Vamp with the visions how are you blocking her out right now?" I asked hesitantly as Bella Jumped up in frustration._

"_I have connections" She snapped _

"_The werewolf's" I guessed wrinkling my nose _

"_Do they know?" I added_

_She didn't answer_

"_Bella this is a life altering decision and to make it without him seems-"_

"_Zane you know WHY I have to, you said your venom will kill it, but only when it's in its early stages we have to hurry"_

"_Yes but can't you take a less extreme course of action, like getting an abortion?"_

"_Carlisle is my doctor" She laughed like I was an idiot, the laugh was tainted with impatience_

"_Zane we have had this talk before and you promised"_

"_I know, I know" I mumbled_

_She stared at me hard "The longer this baby is inside me the worse it will get and if you turn me first then I explain to Edward what happened-"_

"_Enough" I say running my hands through my hair "You have to ask first and that's my final decision"_

"_What if they hear its heart beat?" She whispered going white and clutching her stomach _

"_Edward isn't an idiot he knows as well as I do we haven't had sex he will know the baby isn't his!" she continued to ramble_

"_The vampire venom will kill it" I said firmly grabbing her fragile wrists and making her look me in the eyes "All I'm asking is for you to tell him you're planning to change, let him do it himself, let Carlisle do it!"_

"_He won't bite me" She said miserably _

"_If you explain the circumstances I'm sure-" _

"_OK I'LL ASK" _

"_If he turns you away after what you have been through I'll keep my word but I highly doubt that will happen" _

_She ran through the trees back to her house and I got up off the fallen tree trunk feeling very confused._

_Bella's Point Of View_

_If I had never been to that stupid party while Edward was away hunting so many weeks ago. I kept telling myself, how I could have been so stupid I honestly don't know. Jessica had invited me to party in port Angelus assuring me it was controlled and safe so naturally I didn't rise any questions what so ever. With Alice's constant voice in my head telling me I wasn't social enough (that I suspect now was just an excuse to take me shopping) and nothing else to do I went. Let me assure you it was out of sheer boredom and a little blackmailing by Jess and her friends. It was fun at first, very surreal and completely out of character but fun all the same. Then my memory suddenly hit a wall. The shock of waking up in a stranger's bed the next day with Zane standing over it nearly killed me. His huge black eyes with big dark circles under them were all too familiar. _

_Once I got him to tell me the story, apparently he had found me unconscious in a deserted house which was a bit emotional for me and it took another 20 minutes to for him to calm me I explained that I knew what he was. That instantly made Zane suspicious which lead to a lot more explaining and then finally he took me home promising to keep in touch._

_I was a wreck for days afterwards expecting Alice to race home at any minute and demand to know what was going on but she didn't and that somehow made me panic more. I got so sick with it that Charlie freaked out and raced me to the doctor demanding everything from needles to urine samples. I told him it wasn't necessary but he didn't listen and that is when the bombshell landed. After the doctor assessed me and while Charlie was in the waiting room she very quietly explained what she found in my urine sample I can still hear her soft professional voice now as if I was back in the Doctor's clinic _

"_Miss Swan this is very awkward for me but since you didn't mention it so far I just wanted to know if you were aware of the pregnancy"_

"_The what?" I gasped_

"_The pregnancy Miss Swan?" The doctor asked uncertainly her voice firm_

_My hands dropped to my stomach "I'm pregnant?" _

_I was brought back to my present thoughts as I walked back to my house in the dimming light, the day that stupid doctor told me that horrifying bit of news I didn't know what to do. The only thought I remember having was I was glad Carlisle was out of town. Edward couldn't know. This had brought me to Zane. We had been talking a lot, every time the Cullen's went hunting thinking I was staying at Jacob's house I really came to Zane. I then of course did go to Jakes to cover up Zane's scent and block Alice's visions. I could see only one option and that was to change. Graduation was only 4 months away anyway. Only by then Edward will have found out about the party and I won't be able to stand the pain. To see the look in his eyes when he realises I am carrying a child that isn't his. _

_Zane didn't see it that way, so three weeks from now I am going to tell him Edward didn't want me, I'll tell Zane Edward couldn't stand the fact that I had betrayed him and ended the relationship. After of course I'll explain to Zane that Edward didn't know afterwards, and I'll also explain to Edward why I had to fast forward the transformation a couple of months._

_My thoughts were confusing but I was sure of my path, I was also sure it would all work out and boy was that naive. _

Back to Present, Bella is a vampire again!

She lied to me, the four words kept spinning around and around in my head. Now it was time to do the same to her!

I slipped out my cell as soon as I was a far enough distance from the house and Dialled Alice's number.

"Hello?" She answered apprehensively

"Ok" I answered back "I'll talk"

Alice Pont of view

"Well?" Emmett asked eyes burning

"We are leaving in 10 minutes don't tell the others"

He nodded silently

"Tell them what?" Rose said flatly and Emmett spun around in horror to face her livid expression.

* * *

**:) :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett Point of view 

"Tell them what" Said a livid voice, a vivid voice that I knew all too well. I turned around in horror to face my angry wife if you looked closer though you could see the traces of hurt in her eyes and the way she held her shoulders.

"Edward broke down again didn't he" I murmured and she looked away I knew for a fact that apart from Esme Edward's depression hurt Rose the most I turned to Alice

"I'm not lying to Rose" I said to her firmly the pixie sighed and got her cell phone out again.

"Hello?"

...

"We are going to be a bit longer then I thought"

...

"I don't know, hopefully not long"

...

"No! I said we wouldn't be long"

...

"Yeah you too, bye Zane"

I wasn't listening to them I was watching Rose but Rose was looking at Alice like she had committed murder.

"Alice" She began

"No Rose, listen first"

"I will not listen to idiotic desperate half hopes"

Alice shot me a look "must you tell her EVERYTHING"

"Don't drag Emmett into this he is just trying to do the right thing"

"But Rose this could help Ed-"

"Alice have you SEEN him lately, he is getting worse and if you think by running off all the time will help then-"

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS HURTING ROSE SO GROW UP"

"YOU'RE telling ME to grow up?"

I was watching the argument with rapt attention but it was going to go far

"Enough" I growled "Alice go by yourself I'm staying here"

"No Emmett-" Alice began

I shot her a meaningful look and she took off when she was gone I took 3 big steps and engulfed Rose in a hug resting my chin on her head and rubbing her back in light circles.

"No" She moaned "No, no, no, no" clutching my shirt we stood like that for hours.

ZANE POINT OF VIEW

They were going to notice my absence soon and if Alice didn't turn up I didn't know what I was going to do. Lucky for me she turned up pretty much exactly after I had that thought walking right past me and into the deeper part of the forest she looked pissed off which didn't help my case. If Alice was going to accept this she needed to be optimistic.

She spun around on her heel unexpectedly causing me to jump back in shock

"Well" She snapped but her voice was strained

"I, well" I stammered I wanted to work up to it but Shorty didn't leave me many options

"Bella was pregnant" I blurted Alice's reaction didn't disappoint

First came the gasp, then the laugh followed by the narrowed eyes when she realised I was serious and finally the slap.

Truth is Alice was the first one I had told about Bella and it was very hard for me to get the words out the slap across the face made me less eager to spill my guts.

Her eyes flickered to my face then away again I noted her clenched fists. It appeared she was holding her breath to because she suddenly let it out in a big gust. Finally after 5 minutes of silence

"I would have seen that" Alice whispered seeming to accept the fact that I had at least known Bella at one stage of her life.

"She has connections" I muttered bitterly

"Has?" Alice asked

"What?"

"You said has?"

I didn't answer

"Bella" I began "She has this stuffed animal called Anthony and keeps it by her bed at all times, except for when she carries it around the house with her. That has happened alot when she goes through one of her phases then she will leave it somewhere and forget where she put it. Can you believe it? A vampire forgetting something, it's crazy. It's like this depression is sending her crazy. I'm scared Alice."

"How did you learn my name?" Alice said very quietly, shakily, cautiously and maybe with a little anger around the edges.

"When I met Bella, she raved about you besides from ed- him you were her favourite people in the world sometimes I think she just uses Elle to replace you. She does that with me too tries to replace him with me it makes me so angry I blamed that douche for ages. I thought he turned her away that's why, I, I did what I did. After the... Transformation was complete Bella was wild. The craziest newborn I have ever seen Killed 3 people on her first day. I tried to stop her I really did but I wasn't strong enough.

I had to force myself to stop rambling Alice had her eyes closed with a slight frown on her face.

"I...don't...know" She began then stopped to take a shaky breath "_why_ I keep coming...back it's like, like an addiction. These poisonous fantasies are like a drug...but...it's _hurting_ my family when I come here... I _want_ to believe she is alive but Edward he was crazy when she went missing and it's hard to think he would have missed something.

"Bella... she told me she went to see him before being changed but she said he was furiously angry and told her to get rid of the baby. Then she went back again after the transformation and said he didn't want her. Her eyes were so dead and haunted I didn't dare question her about it."

"She is dead" Alice stated

"Did you SEE that Alice"

I was unprepared for her attack

"Don't" She growled pushing me up against a tree with surprising strength I heard the trunk crack and groan ominously "Ever say that! You don't know what kind of hell that has been like the little voice inside my head that asks me how the hell I could have missed her death it is my fault that Edward is a Zombie and Rose is an emotional wreck, that Esme can't even be in the same room as Edward for 5 minutes and Emmett and Carlisle run circles trying to support the family and make their wife's happy again. Emmett would do anything for Rose. And it's MY fault my Husband is on the verge of a massively big meltdown every day. It's my fault Edward can't even blink without feeling pain." Her rage died as sudden as it had flared she took several big steps back.

"Don't mess with my family Zane they can't take it"

I was left alone in the forest and I didn't have the energy to head back.

BELLA POINT OF VIEW

"Justin Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Pussy" Elle mumbled

"I mean dare" Justin blurted "I meant to say DARE"

"Ok" I grinned evilly "I dare you to make out with Blake"

"Did I say Dare how strange what I actually meant was truth"

"No" I whinged "That's cheating"

"Hey come on" Blake laughed "I'm totally hot"

"Pshhh"

"Actually I would go as far to say I'm the hottest in the room"

"You might have been 10 seconds ago" Zane said walking through the door in a soaked shirt... it was raining heavily outside "But I just walked in the room so now there is NO competition"

Where had Zane been he had been missing for 28 hours and 46 minutes exactly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You seem to be forgetting someone" I said in a sing song voice

"Please" Zane snorted "I'm waaay hotter than you"

"Oh really"

"Yes really"

"Wanna settle this outside?"

"You're on honey"

I marched past Zane and into the pouring rain hearing Justin sigh in relief as I did so. I realised he thought he got out of the make out dare and laughed at the thought.

I walked a fair way away from the house and spun to confront Zane

"Where the hell have you been?" I said venomously

The grin slid from his face

"Nowhere"

* * *

**Gah what do you think? Its getting harder to write these chapters but I thought that was alright? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Bella Point of View!

"Zane I'm not a dumbass I know something is wrong now TELL me"

He looked so rejected, wet hair plastered his face, raindrops rolled off his skin and his eyes well he couldn't even look me in the face.

"No!" was the short reply he gave me, I nearly opened my mouth in shock with the way he suddenly looked I almost fully expected Zane to pour his heart out to me, I was furious again.

"AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH, THAT'S IT? NO!"

"Bella Just let me deal with this!"

"Let you, LET you since when do I have a say in your life these days"

"Since always, Bella I'm _trying_ to help you, I think, I _hope_"

"That didn't make any sense" I snapped

"Oh right because IM the crazy one"

It was like I had been physically hit in the stomach, but it actually hurt. Everything inside me crumpled to the floor like my emotions, my heart my soul, my conscious had all been a tower of lightly built cards towering way above my head and Zane had just blown them all down with one breath.

I had no comeback I was silent.

ZANE POINT OF VIEW

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid argh!

Bella looked at me with cold burning eyes actually looking like a dead person.

Well a dead person that was about to kill me.

"I, you, shit, but, he, my, how" she said it wasn't like a stutter more like she couldn't decide what sentence she wanted to say those seven words had no emotion in them but they carried in the wind like they had a life of their own it made me shiver.

I wanted to explain everything to her but I knew it would be dangerous for her mental health

"Um the gang are probably wondering where we are" I said feebly and winced at the look she gave me  
"piss off"

I ignored her attitude "are you going to be ok"

She laughed manically like what I had said was really truly amusing and that hurt me a bit; did she think I didn't care about her anymore? It was later after I had calmed down a little I realised what other meaning she might have found in my words. Bella had never ever been _ok_.

Jasper Point of View

I can't even remember feeling happy, that emotion was something that was completely absent from our house. Not even a whisper of it carried in the breeze. That is why I came here, to these obnoxious loud clubs and pubs. I especially liked it when amateur comedians claimed the stage and made their attempt at making people laugh.

At the moment I was sitting on a stool at a small round table pretending to drink beer in a small dark pub while a short man with thinning grey hair cracked jokes. The spotlight highlighted the sweat patches under his arms. Humans could be so gross sometimes.

"Jasper" Alice whispered quietly, I could hear her over the laughter of the crowd but I didn't say anything. Alice brought that big dark cloud of sadness back. It made me feel like I was suffocating.

"Jasper!" her tone demanded my attention so I turned around in my stool to face her.

"What Alice"

"When are you coming home?"

Home? The word home implied happiness didn't it? We didn't have a home we had a house!

"Soon" I sighed

"I miss you Jazz, I need you" Her words sent a massive ache through my body

I stood up and cradled her face in my hands,

"I love you Alice, I'm sorry I'll be home soon" I pressed my lips to hers softly and she wrapped her little arms around my waist.

"Three days is far, far too long a time to be away from you" I murmured deepening the kiss

"I understand why" she sighed breaking the kiss and lightly tracing my face I kissed her nose and squeezed her hand.

After Alice left I put my head in my hands and moaned

"So I take it you will be heading home Jazz?" Zoey asked, Zoey was the bartender here and I had gotten to know her fairly well.

"Not yet" I said "Another beer please"

"Are you sure, you must be over the limit by now" She looked at me suspicious by my lack of a drunken state. Had I really brought enough beer to make a human that intoxicated, well that was really stupid for me but I really couldn't face going home at the moment.

I smiled at her like an idiot then hiccupped "please" I said slurring my words a little I sent waves of sleepiness towards her, I heard when humans are tired they are less observant.

"N,no" She yawned

"Hey are you ok Zoe maybe you should lie down"

I hit her again and another yawn over came her lean frame making her shudder

"maybe your right" Zoey said blinking a few times "hey John cover for me I'm going home"

"Ok" Said a friendly voice that I doubt Zoey heard because she was already heading for the door.

"Hey" I said catching John's attention "Another Beer"

"Yes sir" John Smirked I turned away from him focusing on the happy obnoxious crowd again drawing in the light atmosphere, the thought of returning home was almost painful but with Alice's kiss still lingering on my lips I grabbed my Jacket and headed back into the great sea depression.

EMMETT POINT OF VIEW

"Hey Rose?"

"What?"

"Wanna hear a joke" I said cheerfully, if this didn't make her smile nothing would. Oh how I missed her smile.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No" I smiled

"Fine"

"A 6-year-old and a 4-year-old are upstairs in their bedroom.

"You know what?" says the 6-year-old. "I think it's about time we start cussing."

The 4-year-old nods his head in approval. The 6-year-old continues.

"When we go downstairs for breakfast I'm going to say hell and you say ass."

"OK!" The 4 year old agrees with enthusiasm.

Their mother walks into the kitchen and asks the 6-year-old what he wants for breakfast. "Aw hell, Mom, I guess I'll have some Cheerios."

WHACK! He flies out of his chair, tumbles across the kitchen floor, gets up, and runs upstairs crying his eyes out, with his mother in hot pursuit, slapping his rear every step. The mom locks him in his room and shouts

"You can just stay there till I let you out!"

She then comes back downstairs, looks at the 4-year-old, and asks with a stern voice, "And what do YOU want for breakfast young man?

"I don't know," he blubbers, "But you can bet your ass it won't be Cheerios!"

I looked up hesitantly

"Em that's sooo stupid"

"What?" I said shocked "How can you say that, it's a classic!"

She smiled "Whatever you say"

That smile made my whole day. _Thank you Stupid _


	8. Chapter 8

ALICE POINT OF VIEW

"Urgh stupid visions why won't they stop" I grumbled

Jasper Smiled and I leant back into him

"Him again?" Jazz murmured stroking my hair back and placing a kiss on my shoulder

"Yes" I whined "I wish Zane would just leave us alone he keeps trying to make me and some Stanger meet but can't figure out how he is very indecisive! It's giving me a headache."

"Who is he trying to make you meet?"

"I can't see her face" I moaned in frustration

There was a knock on our bedroom door which made me jump because I had been concentrating so hard but Jasper was calm

"Come in Edward" He didn't even wince. I knew Jasper found it physically painful to be around Edward I don't think they have even looked each other in the eye for months.

"Carlisle wants to see both of you in his study" Edward said through clenched teeth averting his gaze. I realised what was wrong and pulled myself out of Jazz's arms

"Ok Edward" I said softly watching his Jaw relax and his grip on the door knob loosen

Jasper Point of view

I had to brush past Edward to get into the hallway and I tried to contain my wince as the pain doubled but I couldn't hold it in.

"Jazz" Edward said in a dead voice but I imagine it normally would have been low and cautious I glanced at Alice who was waiting for me then quickly at Edward who was looking pained, the fact that he made the effort to talk to me was enough for me to make my decision.

"Go on Alice I'll be 2 seconds"

She nodded and flitted down to Carlisle's study Edward watched her go and was still looking at the spot where she had vanished as he spoke

"I'm _sorry_ Jasper" He said and suddenly the pain tripled I let out a gasp

I didn't mean to do it but I saw the look in Edwards's eyes when I did and before I could stop him he bolted. Shit It's not good to have Edward outside alone when he is in that kind of mood.  
"Emmett" I called, after I called his name I felt the emotions rolling of him and I realised that him and Rose would be busy for quite a while. So I couldn't go after him, Emmett and Rose couldn't go after him, I didn't want Alice to go anywhere close to him at that moment and there was no way in hell Esme could go after him. I guess that left Carlisle but I would have much rather Emmett go. Damn his stupid hormones. Then again what if what Carlisle had to say to me and Alice was really important, maybe I _should _go.

"Jazz don't worry Carlisle already took off after him" Alice called

"Oh" I mumbled not having a better response

Edward Point of View

The gasp Jasper had just uttered sent waves of remorse through me, I couldn't even apologise to my own brother without causing him pain. My pain. My fault. I was an idiot.

I fled down the stairs out of the house and into the forest I ran for ages not paying any attention to how far or long I travelled it was like a magnetic force was pulling me away from the house gasping for the air that I didn't need I sank to the ground suddenly. I hadn't even planned to stop running but bits of dirt flew up into the air as I thudded ungracefully to the ground. The dirt landed again and coated me in a layer of dust. Alice brought me this top yesterday and I have gotten it dirty. Failure again. I laughed bitterly.

Bella Point of view

I was far away from the house and had no plans to go back soon. I kicked a rock in a fit of frustration and it flew into a young tree slicing it clean in half. I heard muffled sounds coming far to the left and crept forward peering silently through the many trees. I don't think I have ever been so shocked in my life and the trill that went though me would have given a human I heart attack. I frozen to the ground and I doubted anything would ever make me move again. I watched in horror as he laughed bitterly. I whimpered and it took all my strength to stay where I was and not jump on top of him.

I didn't realise all those years ago that I would be such a crazy newborn I thought I would have some restraint, some reason. I didn't even begin to consider that Zane would drag me so far away, for a _year_. When I had calmed down from my newborn stage I didn't know what to do I had told Zane to change me because Edward didn't want me and then I had no way of finding Edward to tell him I wasn't dead. I doubted Zane would have helped me because he loathed Edward with a passion. The walls closed in on me as I tried to think of solutions and realized I might never see Edward again. Things had turned out way more complicated then I had planned. Then again I was human and humans only thought things through so far.

All that had lead to this, and now I had a chance to see Edward again – that was the first time I had even thought his name without wincing in 50 years but I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe. He lay there and breathed deeply. His mouth moved but I couldn't hear the words he uttered from this distance, I suddenly noticed that the tree I had been clutching had given way under my weight taking several others with it. Now I had nothing to gasp as my world twisted and turned upside down. Again.

CARLSLIE POINT OF VIEW:

I chased after my son but I was at a loss as how to comfort him, how do you comfort someone who once walked around the house in the same outfit muttering "we matched" over and over again until Alice forced him into a new set of clothes. **(The outfit is the one He wore the first time he took Bella to the meadow, when he and Bella wore the same clothes teehee)**

I mean it just didn't make sense,I heard several trees crash to the ground and sped up, god I hope he wasn't trying self harm...again... I really thought he had given up on that stage. I came across Edward before I found the trees however he had his eyes closed and a genuine smile spread across his face. I dithered on the spot for a few seconds before calling out

"Edward "I called softly he didn't reply and he face was glowing and I couldn't bare actually waking him up if that was the _right_ term. I crouched down and rested my head against a tree I would stay with him all night if I had to. _If it kept that look on his face_. I didn't think about the trees again until much later didn't pause for one moment to think what they meant.

ELLE POINT OF VIEW:

"Have you seen Bella" I asked worriedly

"No mum" Zane said bitterly

"Zane" I said angrily "Grow up"

"Cant" he said "Sorry, whole vampire thing does that to you"

I gave him a dirty look

"I don't care if you and Bella had a fight aren't you worried about her at all? She had been missing for ages"

"Caring for Bella is only hurting both of us so much more, I think she can handle herself she is indestructible after all"

"Not to herself she isn't" I raged and Justin wrapped his arms around my waist

"Calm down" He whispered

"I can't he is being an ass"

Zane shot me a look and I poked my tongue out at him

"We will give it one more night before we look for her" Blake reasoned

"A _whole night_" I said thinking I had somehow miss heard him I looked at blake like he was stupid

"You're Stupid" I added in case he didn't get the message

"Elle" Justin soothed placing kisses on my neck

"No!" I shoved him away and he fell backwards smashing a lamp. I never pulled away from him like that before the room was silent.

"I'll be back" I said walking from the room in a whirlwind of anger

"Where are you going" Justin called desperately it sounded like Blake was holding him back

"Out" I said dryly before slamming the door for effect I think I made a few cracks in the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated or anything in ages but in my defence it's the holidays and I just couldn't bring myself to write anything. To make it up to you this chapter is a little longer than usual so no complaints :) **

BELLA POINT OF VIEW:

I was on my stomach with my hands propped up on my chin hidden in the undergrowth angling myself slightly so I could still see him through all the trees. It took a while but I eventually got an uninterrupted view of him. I drank him up. The curve of his trembling lips, the shade of his unruly hair, the movement of his chest as he breathed in and out. A while after his strange laughter died Edward seemed to relax exactly like a human who might be going off to sleep. I felt so giddy and my eyes drifted over his body, god how had I gone 50 years without looking at those abs, Oh right the whole drastic abortion thing. Ok turns out I couldn't keep my distance from him because in 10 seconds I was in front of him. I was about to reach for him, making sure he wasn't an illusion the words he had been murmuring finally made their way to my brain.

"I love you, she means _nothing_"

"Bella?" that voice wasn't Edwards It was hoarse desperate and disbelieving and it was defiantly the voice of Carlisle Cullen, I couldn't handle this. I stayed right where I was without turning around like my brain was screaming at me to do.

"Who?" I laughed breathlessly

CARLISLE POINT OF VIEW:

My absolute certainty that Bella Swan had risen from the dead flickered and turned into doubt when I heard this woman's voice. The disbelief in it, the tinkling laugh that followed made me realise I sounded foolish. It dawned on me that I was just as unwilling as Edward to let Bella go just as desperate. This however was not Bella and I had to get control of myself before this Vampire took off if she was hunting in this Area then we had to find away to protect the humans. Maybe I could reason with her convince her to move on.

"Pardon me but you look like someone I knew from a while back my mistake"

I held out my hand before noticing she still hadn't turned my way

"Uh My name is Carlisle my family live a fair distance from here, uh what's your name...miss...?"

At that point in time my son chose to splutter himself into consciousness, my eyes zoomed in on his bewildered face as recognition dawned in his eyes I winced.

"Edward" I said in relief "you're...awake"

The vampire with the long brown hair was frozen, it looked like she was fighting with the desire to either take off or stay put.

"Please, that's Edward he won't hu-" I began but she was gone.

"B,B,Bella" Edward stuttered to the space the Vampire had been standing he looked so lost it broke my heart

"No son" I laughed shakily "I thought so to but she was just a nomad passing through"

Edward looked at me confused

"No, that was Bella"

I shook my head and sighed

"Carlisle that was Bella we have to follow, we have to-"

"Everyone is worried Edward you took off in quite a state Esme is probably frantic" I knew I sounded patronising but Edward had to understand that his past was affecting his judgement and that was _not_ Bella, before that though I had to get him home so he could listen to reason.

"You don't believe me" Edward accused wildly "Carlisle I saw her I did she isn't dead, we have to go NOW!"

It physically hurt me to see the shinning hope blazing on his face and it hurt me even more to know I was going to have to be the one to squish that hope. I grabbed his wrist.

"When people are desperate" I started to explain "They see things that aren't really-"

"NO CARSLIE IT WAS HER I WOULD KNOW THAT FACE ANYWHERE, HER BOTTOM LIP ISNT EXACTLY IN BALANCE WITH HER TOP LIP, IF YOU LOOK CLOSLEY IT WAS HER IT WAS! WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING?"

I ran my hand through my hair as Edward's hysterical voice vibrated through the forest, a shadow slipping through the trees caught my eye and I instantly knew Alice had sent Emmett to help me bring Edward home and I knew that if Alice had sent Emmett instead of Jasper it meant that Edward wasn't planning on coming quietly...which means...

Emmett's huge body flew though the air but since I had accidently given Edward pre warning through my thoughts he dodged out of the way and Emmett's hands grasped thin air.

"Emmett" Edward rejoiced "I saw Bella, Bella is alive!"

"No" I tried to cut in but Emmett's eyes widened I groaned.

"Who is Zane?" Edward said sharply and suddenly responding to a thought in Emmett's head

Emmett turned his head away and looked into the trees "Your crazy Ed Bells isn't..." he trailed off nervously

"Emmett stop blocking me this is important, who the hell is Zane?" Edward roared

"What's going on" I said soon realising I was not in control of the situation anymore.

BELLA POINT OF VIEW:

Shit! Oh My God He saw me, he saw me!

I ran all the way home every single fucking step I took my body ached with the knowledge that he looked happy. Peaceful. The words he muttered right before he woke up _I love you, she means nothing._ What was that? What does that mean he is over me or some shit? I let out a startled laugh Of course he is over you, you left him 50 years ago without an explanation he hates you! Stop making yourself believe he could have found you if he wanted, that it was his choice not to come get you. You're pathetic.

I slowed down as I got to the house planning to just walk in casually like nothing happened. Maybe make a retarded joke or something. As soon as I saw Justin's furious face I knew that ship had sailed.

"Where is Elle?" He yelled jumping up from the lounge like some mad animal. I skidded away in shock

"What are you talking about how should I know?"

"She went looking for you and now she hasn't come back!"

"Well obviously she didn't find me" I rolled my eyes at his overreaction "I'm sure if you give her a few hours she will come back"

"Bella" He growled

"Yes Jaykins" I said slipping back into my immature roll I was still shaken from that whole encounter.

"Elle has been gone for 6 days; she hasn't even called me I know she was looking for you!"

His voice had gotten fiercer somehow implying that it was my fault Elle was gone.

"She'll come back when she's hungry that's what 144 hours without making out with you, wow."

"It's not funny Bella god cant you be serious for one fucking second she was WORRIED about you, the only one who actually gave a shit that you were gone not even Zane cared enough"

I gaped at him Justin who was usually quiet and mild mannered was screaming at me I couldn't let him know how much that hurt.

"Wow did Jaykins just swear?" I gasped "They grow up so fast"

I hadn't noticed the others standing in the shadows because I was too preoccupied by the way Justin slid into his hunting crouch that is until Blake got in between us.

"Dude chill" He hissed as Justin I smirked and Blake turned to glare at me "Bella leave"

"Fine" I stormed to my room like a sulky child. I hadn't been here in a while due to my 'running away' so to speak when I had that fight with Zane. Anthony the stuffed mountain lion sat on the bedside table faithfully I glanced at him while rummaging through all my crap trying to find that stupid book Elle took ages ago. I could feel Anthony's glare on my back.

"What" I said to the empty room, he continued to glare at me

"You want me to say sorry? Fine I'm sorry" I spun around to give the lion my own glare but he just looked at me

"He, I, Hey I don't owe you any kind of explanation YOUR not even REAL"

I went to turn away from him but Anthony's hurt expression made me feel guilty. What's that I hear you say? Stuffed mountain lions don't have expressions? Pffft shows how much you know.

"Ok, ok sorry that was uncalled for Anthony" I apologised "It's just been a really crazy week and-"

"Tell me about it" A voice said and I almost had a heart attack thinking Anthony had actually spoken.

"A, An, Anthony?" I stuttered and roaring laughter filled the room I spun around and came unexpectedly face to face with Zane. His laughter died suddenly and golden eyes swam with fast pools of hurt and anger.

"Bella" He whispered

I let out a surprised breath and without stopping to think about my actions I kissed him. Like really kissed him. Hard.

And he kissed me back I could almost hear the shock and disbelief rolling off Justin and Blake from all the way downstairs as they stopped their bickering but I didn't care

_If Edward Cullen doesn't love me then I will not love him back! _

**Don't forget to review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhhh this took forever to write so you BETTER like it.**

Edward Point of View:

I could feel another 'flash back' coming and I knew the others would be coming to look for me soon Jasper had probably sent Emmett already, but this was another chance to see Bella's face without the poisonous pain ruining the image. I sighed gratefully.

_*Flash back*_

"_I have to go" I breathed against her hair pulling her in for a tight hug I felt her heart hammering against her ribcage and chuckled._

"_Why" Bella said in disappointment just as I was in the middle of climbing through the window and I made the mistake of glancing at her briefly_

"_The Denali clan is visiting soon and I promised Esme I would be there to greet them"_

_I held my breath waiting for her over reaction _

"_Denali as in _Tanya_" Bella hissed_

_I let the window I had been holding open in order to slip put into the darkness snap back into place and walked back over to the bed. Bella was sitting up and she looked at me with accusation in her brown eyes her bottom lip jutted out and her hair was a mess. I had to bite back a chuckle that would get me into more trouble._

"_Bella" I said in the most serious tone I could muster "you are being ridiculous"_

"_Edward it's very late at night and you're leaving me to be with an insanely good looking woman who has romantic interest in you how is that supposed to make me feel?"_

_I shook my head exasperated "you must be blind" I told her_

"_Excuse me?" She snapped_

"_Can you not see how head over heels in love I am with you?"_

_She let out the breath she must have been holding and I continued a little angrily "How beautiful and funny and intelligent and unique you are?"_

"_But" Bella tried to interject_

"_I love you she means nothing"_

_I kissed her gently and heard her resigned sigh _

"_I love you to" She said _

"_Night Bella" I said she opened her mouth to reply but the words she uttered didn't make sense_

"Who?" the voice said It didn't sound right not like Bella's voice. It was high and shimmering. Like wind chimes. I regretfully opened my eyes then stared in horror.

Oh no I had done it, I had actually gone insane!

I blinked rapidly but the vision in front of my eyes would not disappear. Bella's eyes were huge and round with surprise and fear was etched all over her pale face. _Pale_

That's when it clicked. Her face was too pale there was no rose tone in her cheeks. To be honest I'm surprised I didn't notice earlier I mean her eyes were golden not the deep chocolate brown I was used to! I didn't really care at the moment because she was alive! Alive! Alive...and gone?

"B,B,Bella?" I called bewildered had it all been a figment of imagination? No! I would never picture Bella like that. My very existence had depended on her staying human for as long as possible. I felt flickers of smouldering hope in my chest and Carlisle's next words set them into a blazing fire I knew hope was shinning on my face I could see it filtered through Carlisle's thoughts

"No son I thought so to but she was just a nomad passing through"

I needed him to understand, to stop doubting me.

"No that was Bella!"

He shook his head but my whole body was on fire now I couldn't keep still I was ready for action and a smile was threatening to make an appearance on my face.

"Carlisle that was Bella we have to follow, we have to-"

He cut me off before I even had a chance to convince him

"Everyone is worried Edward you took off in quite a state Esme is probably frantic"

Carlisle's patronizing voice made its way to my brain but it rejected the meaning behind Carlisle's words fiercely.

"You don't believe me" I accused wildly even though I knew he didn't from the start "Carlisle I saw her I did, she isn't dead, we have to go NOW!"

His next words enraged the fire inside me and I couldn't control the volume of my voice.

"When people are desperate they see things that aren't really there-"

"NO CARSLIE IT WAS HER I WOULD KNOW THAT FACE ANYWHERE, HER BOTTOM LIP ISNT EXACTLY IN BALANCE WITH HER TOP LIP, IF YOU LOOK CLOSLEY IT WAS HER IT WAS! WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING?" I knew I didn't make sense it frustrated me to have to explain this when I could already be chasing after her.

_...bring_ _Edward home and I knew that if Alice had sent Emmett..._

Thanks to Carlisle's thoughts I was able to sidestep Emmett who made a huge cloud of dust as he skidded across the ground.

"Emmett" I shouted the grin slowly growing bigger on my face "I saw Bella, Bella is alive!"

_...Oh my god, oh my god did Zane corner him? Did Edward believe him? Stupid piece of shit I told him to leave us alone..._

Emmett didn't say anything but his thoughts threw me off, my emotions we uncontrollable.

"Who is Zane?" I made an effort to steady my tone but I could barley think straight with the burning flaming hope in my chest my hand twitched.

"You're crazy Ed Bella isn't..."

He really shouldn't have said crazy

"EMMETT STOP BLOCKING ME THIS IS IMPORTANT" I more or less screamed

"What's going on" Carlisle said and I had almost forgotten his presence

I spun around viciously "What's going on is Emmett is going to tell me who the HELL Zane is then I'm going to FIND BELLA"

It was satisfying to say her name without pain. To shout it like that I couldn't resist doing it again.

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA"

Carlisle sighed and I saw the expression on Emmet's face and knew I had lost him to, stupid, stupid crazy reactions

"Uh yeah you wouldn't happen to know where she is would you." An unfamiliar voice whimpered I spun around again to see a small blonde vampire hiding a few meters back into the trees she flinched at my expression but continued "I followed her scent here but lost it"

My eyes brightened "I knew it; I TOLD you she was alive, wait don't go!" I pled softly reading her thoughts, I needed this Vampire badly

Emmett and Carlisle's Minds were a blur of hesitation and confusion but I paid no attention to them and stepped closer to the Blonde.

She looked at me nervously "What's your name" I whispered

After a moment of silence she muttered "Elle"

Elle looked at me then at Emmett I knew she would instantly see Emmett as a threat considering her size

"Emmett" I spoke lowly

"Yes?" He muttered

"Go get Alice"

"Why?"

"Now!" I cut him off "Maybe Esme to"

"Edward" Carlisle began slowly but he didn't quite get that far because Elle's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Edward Cullen!" She screeched

"Yep" I spoke confused

"As in Edward _Anthony_ Mason Cullen"

I didn't understand why she emphasized my middle name

"Ooooh Edward has fan girls" Emmett chucked and I groaned at Emmett's immatureness knowing the girl wouldn't understand but to my surprise she relaxed at the joke.

"Hey I'm taken" She said and my eyes widened as she stuck her tongue out.

"Are you sure you're old enough to have a boy friend?" Emmett laughed

"You did NOT just insult my height"

"OooOo now I'm scared"

"You should be"

"Whatever you say kid"

"Ha, bring it on Teddy Bear"

OH MY GOD! I Thought ITS EMMETT IN A GIRLS BODY!

**im not sure about the ending but REVIEW :D**

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

.

I took a small step back to look at Zane

"Um" He stuttered

"Oh my god, oh my god I shouldn't have kissed you I'm so sorry" I whispered

"No" Zane said grabbing my wrist as I turned to take off again

"No that was um interesting" He continued uncertainly

"Interesting" I repeated looking down

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered lifting my chin up and making me look him in the eyes. His face was vulnerable and his eyes searched mine intently. I bit my lip and looked back. My head was screaming abuse at me _No! no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO what are you doing you idiot who cares if Edward doesn't love you anymore! You CANNOT do this, nononononono!_

"I mean" Zane began nervously after I hadn't replied to his question "I know we had that fight before you ran off and we weren't exactly-"

"Shut up" I said talking more to the voices in my head then to him but he fell quite again

"Yes" I muttered

"Excuse me" Zane muttered back

"Yes I'm sure I want to do this"

_NOOOOOOO BELLA SWAN I AM NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN _my brain screamed at me

"Fuck you" I thought in response

"What?" Zane said a smile creeping onto his face dammit I said my thoughts out loud again.

"Uh I said I lost my shoe" I smiled sweetly at him

"Um ok" Zane said grabbing my hand this felt odd unnatural I could tell Zane felt awkward to but I think that was due to me telling him that I lost my shoe when we both know I don't own a single pair. Oh did I forget to mention that? Yeah I go around barefoot. I don't own a single pair of shoes because I found them unnecessary. Sue me.

.

"Bella Leave" I said roughly I didn't even look at her but I knew when she left the room

"Justin Calm down" I said sternly

"I can't believe her, I CAN NOT believe her!" Justin raged

"I know mate but you have to realise this _is_ Bella"

"So that just gives her the right to do whatever the hell she wants, mess with peoples lives take no one's feelings into account!" Justin threw at me "Elle is out there worried and looking for her and she doesn't even care!"

He was making it very hard for me to defend Bella "I think she does care she just doesn't really show it" I muttered

"Do you hear that?" Justin asked not appearing to have heard my latest argument I stopped talking all I could here were Bella and Zane upstairs but what were they doing? It didn't make sense? I looked at Justin's face and it hit me "N-o" I gasped making it into to syllables "I don't believe it" I fell silent again so I could listen

"Bella" Zane Whisperedthen there was defiantly sounds of kissing. My mouth hung open in shock as I looked at Justin. I felt sure his expression was a mirror of mine.

"Zane and Bella" Justin said astounded

"Are" I continued "Making out?"

"No it can't be, there is another explanation... maybe that isn't really Bella maybe She has an identical twin who kidnapped her locked her up in a tower then came it here and..." He trailed off at the look I was giving him

"Are you sure about this" Zane was saying we both shut up so we could hear Bella's answer

"50 Bucks she says No" Justin whispered quickly

"Oh gee thanks Grandpa that should be enough for one whole ice-cream then maybe we can go play with a wooden hoop and listen to the radio" I snorted

"You have a gambling problem, you'll take that or nothing" Justin said knowingly

"Pshh yeah right as if- ok fine 50 bucks" I couldn't help it

Justin smirked at me but I shushed him, Bella was about to answer Zane

"Yes" She said quietly we could barely hear her. I started to grin victoriously

"Excuse me?" Zane replied

"Yes I'm sure I want to do this" Bella spoke more clearly

I smirked hugely at Justin who grumbled and handed over the $50

God I loved gambling. Then everything caught up with me again

Bella and Zane were going out! Shit something was seriously wrong!

ALICE POINT OF VIEW:

I dithered on the spot, Should I wait for Carlisle to come back to his office? From the looks of things right now he seemed content to just wait by Edward until he 'woke up' I sighed and sat down in the chair behind the desk. What to do, what to do. I picked up a sketch pad and pencil and started to scribble.

I don't know how long I was there but no one disturbed me and I think I was drawing with a little more intensity than the situation called for. Something jolted me and I froze. Argh Damn Edward.

"EMMETT" I yelled "ROSE CAN WAIT GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW"

It took 15 minutes of grumbling but finally he 'got his ass up here'

"What" He grunted

"Eww can you at least do up your shirt and get the lipstick stains off your face"

"Fine, now what do you want?"

"Hey don't get all sulky on me"

"Alice!" he cut in

"Oh right, I just had a vision and Edward's gone round the bend again Carlisle needs your help"

He stormed out like a four year old whose play time got cut short and me well I started my scribbling again. I had a horrible feeling in my stomach and I needed a distraction.

"What are you drawing?" Jasper asked casually I jumped in my chair. I knew Jasper had been standing behind me for sometime of course but I didn't expect him to speak. I don't know why but I got up and buried my head in his shirt.

"Jasper" I moaned

"Shh Alice what's wrong"

"I don't know what Carlisle wants from us, that scares me"

"I'm sure it's nothing" He said rubbing my back I nodded but still clutched on to him.

"There's something else bothering you" he prompted gently

"Zane stop sending confusing visions" I almost whined "He was going to make me meet some vampire remember? Well he stopped and I don't like it"

"Wait isn't that good, I mean wasn't it giving you a headache?" Jasper said confused

"No! But now I don't know what's happening at all!" I pouted, I didn't mean to sound like a sulky child because I was really truly worried about this but that's what it sounded like I Sighed.

Jasper also sighed then kissed me on the forehead

We stayed like that for a while. It felt nice in Jasper's arms like everything was back to normal. I was afraid to move, afraid that when I did I would have to face everything again. More pain. More confusion. I shuddered.

"Don't leave again" I whispered to Jazz I hated it when he went off to those stupid bars, it made it so much harder to cope.

"Alice" He moaned

"Please" I whimpered

"Ok" He caved "I promise"

"Thanks" I sighed pressing my lips against his neck He squeezed my hand reassuringly

"No problem" He muttered.

.

_I hate lying to Alice._


	12. Chapter 12

I'm am really sorry to any people who still may be reading this story (doubtful) but this story just isn't coming out the way I want it to. Every time I try and write a chapter i nearly throw the computer at the wall. So I'm starting a lot of new stories so I don't end up murdering this one in its sleep. Make sense? No? Oh well.

What I'm basically trying to say is this story is officially being put on hold. But don't worry im not abandoning it completely. So, don't kill me.

Love you all.

Jess.


End file.
